


Hope Lupin and her blasted cigarettes

by confundedgryffindor



Series: Tumblr stuff like prompts and such [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hope Lupin is a chainsmoker, Kinda Sad NGL, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, but i am seemingly incapable of keeping some angst out of my writing, kinda angsty, okay look this was going to be a rather wholesome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confundedgryffindor/pseuds/confundedgryffindor
Summary: Hope Lupin and her blasted cigarettes.lowercase intended





	Hope Lupin and her blasted cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble i wrote for tumblr. very short, but i hope you enjoy it nontheless!

hope lupin was a chain smoker. she smoked in the kitchen, in the living room, on the front porch, sometimes she even smoked in the bathroom. remus grew up loving the smell of smoke on hope’s clothes, playing with the ashes that fell on the kitchen table when they were playing card games.

lyall didn’t exactly approve of hope smoking in the house, but as long as remus didn’t mind, it was fine. lyall never made a fuss about vanishing the smoke, because though he’d never admit it, he found the smell rather comforting as well.

when the lupin family got a visit from dumbledore, remus sat close to his mum as she smoked her third cigarette in thirty minutes.

“so remus can go to this wizarding school even with his… affliction?” hope asked as she tapped off some ash. dumbledore nodded, blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

“if he wants to, of course,” remus nodded immediately.

a few months later, remus rather regretted his choice, when he was sitting in the shrieking shack without his mother’s cigarette smoke surrounding him. she always sat with him, in the cellar, smoking, patting remus’ hair and telling him she would be down first thing in the morning, patching him up. she wasn’t with him this time.

 

when remus was sixteen he started smoking himself. he and his mother smoked in the kitchen, talking about the upcoming school year.

“you know, _cariad _, i never wanted you to start smoking,” hope said.__

__“it’s not your fault mum, sirius is the one who got me started,” remus said as he rolled another cigarette._ _

__“but you were surrounded by me smoking all the time.”_ _

__“yet i made it 16 years without you corrupting me. it’s all sirius,” remus laughed. “it’s fine, mum. i love smelling your cigarettes.”_ _

__

__when hope died, remus smoked an entire pack of cigarettes in half a day, until sirius sat down next to him._ _

__“smoking isn’t going to bring her back, rem,” sirius said and stubbed remus’ cigarette out._ _

__“it smells like her,” remus mumbled._ _

__“i know love, but why don’t you ask your dad to send one of her shirts over instead? that way you can smell her and not… y’know.. ruin your lungs,” remus snorted._ _

__“you smoke more than i do.”_ _

__“i never said that i didn’t,” sirius smirked and lit a cigarette that remus snatched out of his hands._ _

__

__hope lupin was a chain smoker, and now remus was too._ _


End file.
